Una chica con un nombre poco habitual
by LucinaLowell
Summary: .:Awakening:. En una batalla, Chrom se encuentra con una joven, pero esta tiene un nombre un poco... Extraño. One-Shot


**Mi primer One-Shot ;u;... Este lo quize hacer, porque ma parecio un poco gracioso y curioso la vez el caso del nombre de Nah xD Disfrutenlo**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece**

Faltaba poco, muy poco, ya casi iban a acabar con todos. De repente una pared se derrumbó dejando ver a una pequeña joven. Chrom se le acercó

-EEEEEEK!-Gritó la muchacha alejándose del peliazul y poniendo mirada desafiadora

-Espera! Soy un amigo!-Trato de calmarla Chrom-Estamos aquí para ayudar.

-Menos mal que has hablado-Dijo la castaña- Estaba a punto de derretirte con mi aliento.

-¿Qué? ¿Derretirme con tu aliento?-Se quedo pensando unos minutos-… Ya lo tengo, eres una manakete. Entonces, quizás, te gustaría decirme tu nombre

-Nah-Dijo la manakete con una sonrisa

-Mira, si te ofendi, me disculpo, pero tu al menos podrías…

-No, Nah, N-A-H, ese es mi nombre-Interrumpió la oji café- Cielos, ¿Por qué siempre ocurre lo mismo?

-Er, esta bien, después lo discutimos ¿vale? –Habló Chrom-Por el momento, quedate detrás de mi

-Detrás de ti?- Se sorprendió Nah- Puedo transformarme en un dragon, ya sabes, soy muy fuerte

-Dragón o no, eres una niña, y no puedo permitir que corras riesgos innecesarios, ahora salgamos de aquí

-Me parece justo, me gusta tu actitud. Muestrame el camino señor-La manakete de repente cambió sus palabras- Digo… voy detrás de ti

La pared por donde Chrom había entrado mágicamente se cerro, Nah, detrás de él lo siguió por una senda que llevaba hacia donde estaban los demás. Un mago de que tenia el libro de "Mire" los atacó. La castaña se transformo en dragon, agarro al peliazul y se lo llevó hacia un rincón donde la magia no los alcanzará. Noire le tiro una flecha al mago, Lissa junto con Gaius, fueron a abrir cofres **(XD Siento que eso fue algo WTF?)**. Robin alcanzó a Chrom.

-Chrom!-El peliblanco noto que el dragón que estaba con el ojiazul no era Nowi-¿Quién es ella?

-Nah-Dijo la manakete, volviendo a su forma humana

-Perdón?

-Olvidalo, después lo conversamos-Aclaró el Rey de Ylisse

Los chicos pudieron notar, golpes de magia chocando, magia oscura y magia normal **(Fuego, Aire, Trueno)**, aprovecharon ese momento para pasar inadvertidos. Alguién los detuvo.

-No irán a ninguna parte-Dijo el comandante de la armada enemiga

-Hubiésemos escogido un mejor lugar para escondernos-Comentó Robin

-No, asi es suficiente-Habló Chrom

-Exacto-Dijó Nah, volviendo a transformarse en Dragon.

-No lo hagas, es arriesgado

-Puedo hacerlo, te dije que soy fuerte

El comandante de la ramada enemiga, mientras ellos seguían conversando aprovecho el momento y lanzó un hechizo de Nosferatu al grupo, dejando a Chrom y Robin malheridos.

-Pagaras-El peliazul trató de levantarse, tomo a Falchion y ataco al mago, dejándolo en la misma condición e la que él se encontraba, pero ya no le quedaban más energias como para dar el golpe final y Robin se encontraba igual que él. Creyendo que todo acabaría en ese momento, puedo ver como una bola lo había quemado, asi es, la manakete se encargó de dar el golpe de gracia. Nah, viendo como los otros dos ya no podían hacer nada, los llevó hacia donde estaban Lissa y Gaius.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó la rubia

-No es momento de explicaciones-hablo la castaña, aun en su forma de dragón-Los atacaron por sorpresa y ya no pueden más.

Lissa, tomo su bastón y lo poso en el pecho de Chrom, quien estaba dormido en el piso, la pelotita comenzó a brillar, curando las heridas que tenia, acto seguido, hizo lo mismo con Robin.

La manakete, la estaba buscando con la mirada, miró por todos lados, hasta que la encontró. Nowi estaba sentada en una torre, mirando la Luna.

-Tienes un momento?- Pregunto Nah

-Claro-Respondio Nowi con una sonrisa.

La castaña le mostro su dedo anular a la peli verdelimon, esta quedo sorprendida, tenia el mismos anillo que ella.

-Oh, vaya, tienes el mismo anillo-Sonrió- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nah

-Que lindo nombre, yo me llamo…

-Nowi, ya lo se…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿No lo entiendes? Este anillo es un recuerdo de mi madre… O sea tú

-¿Qué?

-Quiero decir que yo soy tu hija… pero del futuro…

**Tada! Aqui termina -w-, los reviews son bien recibidos ;A;**


End file.
